


A Woman and a Man

by Lilbreck



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine this is an AU AtS S5 where Faith showed up. This is da fluff for spikesbint @ livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman and a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 10-13-04

They like to spend Saturday mornings laying in bed and watching cartoons. It took her a while but she finally got him addicted. At the office and on the patrols she insists they still make, they're in control and ready for action, but here on the bed, not so much. It's here she's just a woman and he's just a man. They've talked over their shared past and more than forgiven each other. He can forget troubled family and unrequited love and she can forget all those she's hurt.

Just a man and a woman, together, watching Saturday morning cartoons.


End file.
